To date, there have been a number of approaches to make two-dimensional animations that are displayed on a device appear three-dimensional. These approaches typically involve performing perspective transformations to provide the appearance of depth (i.e., the perception of a third dimension) in a two-dimensional scene. At times, these approaches also include performing lighting operations that generate reflections in a two-dimensional scene from a virtual light source in the scene. However, these approaches limit their operations to displayed or animated objects that are defined in the scene. As such, the presentation on the device is not tied to the environment in which the device operates.